


Bulletproof Kink

by scrollgirl



Series: Red Ribbon [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-16
Updated: 2009-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrollgirl/pseuds/scrollgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam finds something that John's been hiding and assumes the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof Kink

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/) using [](http://gaffsie.livejournal.com/profile)[**gaffsie**](http://gaffsie.livejournal.com/)'s prompt: _[SG1/SGA, Cam/John, hidden underneath his clothes](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/80622.html?thread=18640622#t18640622)_.

Cam finds the panties while doing spring cleaning, organising the closet and separating out old clothes to donate to the Salvation Army. He can't think of a reason there's a pair of silk panties hidden underneath John's cargo pants unless... No. He'd know if John was having an affair.

John's got Brendan settled down for his afternoon nap, and he's tidying up the toys in the den, coffee table pushed to one side. He glances up with a smile when Cam sits down heavily on the couch, but when Cam holds out the panties, he scrambles to his feet and backs away. "It's not what you think," he says in a rush, looking mortified, dull red colour creeping up his neck. It's not the answer Cam was hoping for.

He stands, drops the panties on the couch like they're burning him. "So what is it then," he asks, tone flat. He needs to know, can't just take John's word for it. "Where'd you get them, John?"

But John shrugs one shoulder, not quite meeting his gaze. "Look, it's not really your business, Cam, so just forget about it, okay?"

The roaring in his ears is a warning for Cam to get out now, before he does something he'll reget. He shuts the bedroom door with restrained violence and sinks down on the bed, head in his hands. Tries to remember the name of the pretty redhead captain John's gone drinking with a few times since he's been back. There are a few ex-Atlantis personnel still working at the SGC--it could be any them. Cam wonders how long it's been going on. Wonders how he could have missed it, when he's been burned once already.

The door opens. John comes in and sets the baby monitor on the nightstand, then sits next to Cam on the bed. Close, but not too close. "It's not what you think."

Cam keeps his eyes fixed on the floor. "How long," he says, voice hoarse. "How long, John."

"No, Cam, it's not--I'm not having an affair." Out of the corner of his eye, Cam sees John's hand lift up a few inches, then drop again, the touch stillborn. "There's nobody."

Cam wants to believe him, he does. "Then what?" he pleads, needing an explanation, an excuse. It's a gag gift for a stag party, it's a keepsake from an old girlfriend, it's a test to measure the level of trust between them. Cam's failed miserably, if it's the last one.

"For fuck's sake, Mitchell," John growls, frustrated. He thumps the mattress with his fist. "They're _mine_, okay?"

What? Not quite sure he heard him, Cam looks up, confused. "What?"

Face red, chin defiant, John stares right back at him. "They're mine. I bought them, I wear them, I get off on them. Okay? Do you get it now?"

"You... wear them?" It's like his brain can't quite compute what John's saying. "Is this a, a kink thing?" Apparently that's a stupid question, because John rolls his eyes. "So you're _not_ having an affair?"

"We said we were going to be exclusive, didn't we?" John shoots back, arms crossed over his chest, weirdly vulnerable despite the sharp tone. "I wouldn't do that to you, Cam, I swear."

The relief Cam feels, hearing John say that, almost takes his breath away. It's a near miss, a bullet grazing past his head, and Cam falls back on the bed, lightheaded. Blinking up at the ceiling, he laughs under his breath, and gropes for John with one hand. "You're not having an affair," he repeats. "I'm an asshole, and you have a fetish for women's underwear."

John's worried face appears above him. "It's not a fetish, but other than that, yeah, pretty much," he says. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Cam sighs, all the tension draining out of him. "Yeah, I'm good. Just... give me a minute to get my head on straight."

John looks down, suddenly diffident. "I can get rid of them, if you want."

"Oh, baby, no." Cam reaches out to cup John's chin and draw him down beside him. "I don't get to tell you what to do in bed."

But that gets him a funny look from John. "Yeah, you do," he says, like it's obvious. "I think you could get me to do pretty much anything you wanted."

And okay, maybe that's actually true, if Cam looks at it from John's somewhat twisted perspective. "Right, well, I'm an asshole, but I'm not that much of an asshole," Cam grumbles, rolling John onto his back and pinning his shoulders. "You like what you like, okay? I can respect that."

John stares up at him for a long moment, clearly weighing his sincerity. "I wouldn't wear them to work. Too risky."

"So wear them around the house," Cam tells him, tracing a line up his throat. He feels John swallow under his thumb. "Don't worry about me, okay? You start wearing them around the house, and I'll probably start finding it really hot."

"Yeah?" says John, a faint smile touching his lips.

"Yeah, well," Cam shrugs. "I think pretty much everything you do is hot." He leans down, then, and proves it.


End file.
